


Сердце Ирландии

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, irish dance!AU, non-Actors!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Он всегда знал, что этот момент придет: среди танцоров во все времена была жесткая конкуренция, а теперешняя молодежь и вовсе дышала в спину и наступала на пятки. Ему казалось, он был к этому готов. Видимо, только казалось.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые идеи автор почерпнул из биографии Майкла Флетли (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BB%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B8,_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%BB)  
> Автор немножко поиграл с датами рождения, сдвинув д/р О'Гормана с 1976 на 1981й год, но по тексту этого практически не заметно  
> Для визуализации: «Танец Воронов» (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI7SCmBIpkg), финал (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QER37hafbU).  
> Et tu rentres quand, mon cher? (фр) - когда ты вернешься, дорогой?
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Безупречно вышколенная официантка ловко убрала тарелки — колбаски по-гамбургски с гарниром из стручков фасоли для Йена и морепродукты с овощным ризотто и зеленью микс-салата для Ричарда — поставила десерт: чизкейк с латте и зеленый чай без сахара и с вежливой улыбкой удалилась. Чай горчил, но Ричарду нужно было следить за весом.

— Что скажешь, мой мальчик? — поинтересовался Йен, опуская в латте кусочек темного тростникового сахара. Ричард медленно повернул кружку так, чтобы ручка указывала ровно на угол салфетки.  
— Не знал, что у меня есть право выбора, — ответил он, даже не стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не особенно кисло.  
Йен улыбнулся с наигранным радушием.

— Ну что за тон? — Он подцепил ложечкой кусочек торта. — В конце концов мы деловые люди, и это не более чем вопрос долгосрочных инвестиций.  
— С каких пор меня перевели в разряд краткосрочных?  
Йен неторопливо положил в рот еще кусочек, запил латте, промокнул губы салфеткой с вышитым в углу логотипом ресторана и ответил, только поставив чашку:  
— Когда тебе исполнится сорок?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь — в этом августе. — Стояла середина января, с витрин еще не успели поснимать рождественские украшения, но до роковой даты, казалось, оставалось не более пары дней.

Йен невозмутимо кивнул. Ричарда всегда бесила его способность вести себя так, словно никакие нападки, никакие злые и раздраженные слова его не доставали, разбиваясь и отскакивая от некоей стеклянной сферы, которой мистер Маккелен — один из богатейших и успешнейших продюсеров мирового шоу-бизнеса — себя окружал.  
— Сколько ты восстанавливался после последней травмы?

Ричард скрипнул зубами. Он знал, что эта тема неизбежно всплывет, но это не делало ее менее болезненной.  
— Полтора года.  
Йен невозмутимо кивнул, вновь пригубив кофе.  
— Мальчик, ты попросил меня вложиться в новое шоу. У тебя есть прекрасная музыка, половина нужного кордебалета и смутная идея вместо готовой хореографии. Но я знаю твой потенциал, и поэтому просто даю тебе двух танцоров, с которыми ты сможешь воплотить в реальность даже самые смелые мечты.

— Я их не знаю…  
— Зато их знаю я, — впервые за все время в голосе Йена обозначился нажим, — да, они не сравнятся с тобой по мастерству и популярности, но они в том возрасте, который предполагает выносливость, гибкость и способность быстро учится. Вдвоем на сцене они смотрелись бы странно, но с тобой, — Йен откинулся на спинку кожаного диванчика, — с тобой они произведут фурор.  
— То есть, выбора у меня нет?  
Йен вздохнул с великомученичеством воспитательницы в детском саду, укладывающей в кровать пятилеток.

— Выбор есть всегда. С причитающимися тебе отступными ты можешь спокойно покинуть сцену, купить замок и провести следующие двадцать лет, попивая Пино-нуар и набрасывая мемуары.  
— Я хочу танцевать, — тихо и упрямо сказал Ричард.  
Йен улыбнулся, и Ричард подумал, что с этой улыбкой среди морщин в его лице проскользнуло что-то фаустовское.  
— Тогда сотри это кислое выражение, скажи мне «да», и я оплачу тебе весь остальной состав, какой хочешь. Начинай работать над постановкой. Я знаю людей, которым интересны подобные капиталовложения, более того, которых заинтересует вложение именно в тебя, но эти люди работают с ведущими мировыми площадками: мне нужно показать им нечто большее, чем голая концепция, какой бы прекрасной она ни была. Им нужно показывать костяк готового шоу.

Ричард фыркнул — в устах Йена это все было так просто. И все же… Он медленно повернул чашку с остывающим чаем. Было глупо надеяться, что в него вложатся уже на первоначальном этапе, только ради одного его имени: сказывались последствия громкого скандала с прошлым коллективом. Внутри всколыхнулась так до конца и не отпустившая обида: разрывать контракт было трудно, но он не мог больше выступать, зная, что за одно его имя на афише продюсеры и композиторы получают миллионы, тогда как он сам всего лишь пару сотен тысяч. А на вопрос о пересмотре условий его открыто послали, сославшись все на тот же возраст.

— Я посмотрю этих двоих, — медленно сказал он, и Йен расплылся в улыбке:  
— Ну, наконец-то речи не мальчика, но мужа.  
— И я начну работать над хореографией, но в детали постановки лезть не будет никто, вне зависимости от вложенных денег. Ты должен мне хотя бы это, Йен.  
Продюсер, помедлив, кивнул:  
— Только если парни будут равное с тобой количество времени на сцене.  
Ричард скривился.  
— Если они хоть вполовину так хороши, как ты обещаешь, то будут.  
Йен улыбнулся:  
— Они хороши, можешь мне поверить.  
— Завтра в два. — Ричард допил горчивший чай и бросил на скатерть несколько сотенных купюр, — адрес ты знаешь.

Довольный взгляд Йена сверлил ему спину между лопаток, и от этого ощущения не удалось избавиться даже дома.

Тихий дом на окраине Челси встретил его привычной пустотой и молчанием. Ричард бросил пакеты с покупками — брюссельская капуста, патиссоны и зелень — на стойку в кухне. В самом лучшем случае ему предстояло появиться на сцене только через полгода, но чертов возраст и вес требовали своего: диету следовало начинать уже сейчас. Он оперся руками о стойку из темного камня, глядя на свое размытое отражение. Он всегда знал, что этот момент придет: среди танцоров во все времена была жесткая конкуренция, а теперешняя молодежь и вовсе дышала в спину и наступала на пятки. Ему казалось, он был к этому готов. Видимо, только казалось.  
Ричард открыл кран, поплескал в лицо холодной водой, постоял еще немного, глядя, как медленно стекают в сток прозрачные капли, и пошел переодеваться: можно было позаниматься на тренажерах еще несколько часов.

* * *

 

В зале, который он арендовал для танцоров будущего шоу, даже в пустом, крепко пахло средством для пола, кожей и потом. Ричард как раз закончил разогреваться: мышцы налились приятным теплом, тело наполнилось легкостью. Он даже улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале: что бы ни было, а танцевать он любил именно ради таких вот моментов, когда тренированное тело слушалось малейших команд и было готово на любые подвиги. Он отбивал на пробу главную тему шоу, прорабатывая искрами вспыхивающие в голове прыжки и дорожки, когда дверь приоткрылась, и внутрь заглянул высокий парень с трехдневной щетиной и темными вьющимися волосами, наспех стянутыми в хвост на затылке резинкой всех цветов радуги.

— Мистер Армитидж?  
Получив утвердительный кивок, парень зашел внутрь, протягивая руку. На нем были мешковатые штаны в клетку, одетая навыпуск длинная футболка с ярким принтом какого-то экологического марафона и теплая куртка.  
— Эйдан Тернер. Мистер Маккелен сказал, что…  
Ричард отмахнулся, не делая даже попыток выглядеть дружелюбным.  
— Я в курсе, но вас вроде должно было быть двое?  
— А! Дино в холле — залип на фотографии, как всегда.

Он скинул с плеча спортивную сумку и, выглянув за дверь, окликнул приятеля. Когда в зал вошел второй, Ричард понял почему Йен говорил, что вместе они бы смотрелись «странно». Вошедший был на пару дюймов ниже Эйдана и на пару лет его старше. Копна светлых волос торчала во все стороны, серые глаза смотрели на мир с веселым прищуром, а из-за мягкой складки рта казалось, что он постоянно улыбается.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Армитидж. Дин О'Горман, — представился он, и Ричард мысленно возвел очи горе. Ну отлично: еще один ирландец!  
Парни выжидающе посмотрели на него. Ричард выстучал кончиком ботинка «та-дададам» и отошел к противоположной стене.  
— Туфли, шорты, разогревайтесь. Посмотрю на ваши ноги.

Копающийся в сумке Эйдан явно прокомментировал это вполголоса, но Дин быстро его заткнул. После того как его полгода полоскали в прессе, Ричарду было уже плевать на чьи угодно о себе разговоры. Он должен был поставить это шоу, должен был прогреметь, и тогда посмотрим, кто что еще о нем скажет.  
— Можно музыку включить? — подал голос Эйдан, и Ричард покачал головой: — Нет. Так.

Эйдан пожал плечами. Они действовали не слаженно — вероятно, действительно не выступали в паре, но подстраивались друг под друга легко, хотя каждый напирал на свое. Дин демонстрировал те самые скрестность и выворотность на которых стоит всё, что обыватели, дергающие на диване пузом под Риверданс, называют ирландскими танцами, как минимум на четыре очка по пятибальной и напрочь забывал про то, за что ему, как танцору, цены действительно не было. При своих пяти футах восьми дюймах роста он был отлично сложен и хорошо владел телом. Руки не уходили, спина не складывалась, взгляд был направлен строго вперед, пока ноги с сильными икрами, покрытыми рыжеватыми волосками, творили свою музыку. Маленький паршивец с абсолютно серьезным лицом выстукивал «Макарену» и даже доходил до десяти ударов в секунду. Ну-ну.

Эйдан был разболтаннее во многих отношениях. Легко переходил с ритма на ритм, причем зачастую используя полубезумные комбинации элементов, за которые его выгнали бы взашей с любого квалификационного зачета, пользовался руками, но при этом подавал себя ярко. Ричард мысленно прикинул, какой фурор он произведет в обтягивающей черной рубашке с блестками и вырезом до пупа, открывающем грудину, и поставил галочку в мысленном кастинге на роль своего антагониста в постановке. Разницу в росте можно будет легко нивелировать костюмом и каблуками повыше. Про вечную проблему всех высоких танцоров: удержать ноги прямыми и визуально — да и фактически — не подтормаживать из-за длинных конечностей Эйдан явно знал, но вспоминал об этом чаще к концу элемента, отчего складывалось ощущение дерганой подачи. Но с этим вполне можно было работать.

— Остановились оба. — Ричард потер переносицу и вышел вперед. Парни послушно замерли. Дышали глубоко, но не запыхались: выносливые, черти. В солнечно-рыжей у одного и в темной, словно у медведя, шерсти на груди другого блестели капельки пота. Сейчас-то ладно, но к шоу всю растительность надо будет к черту сбрить. Соски поджались при воспоминании о последней депиляции. Ричард тряхнул головой.

— Ты, — он указал на Дина, — техника это отлично, но это не только просчитанный по времени набор шагов, это танец — туда нужно вкладывать эмоции, чувства, иначе твое место так и останется во втором ряду кордебалета.  
Тот отрывисто кивнул, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о шорты, и Ричард поневоле отметил оставшуюся четкой и прямой стойку.

— Ты, — Ричард повернулся к Эйдану, — экспрессия и подача на пять, но техника должна быть безупречна в любом случае. Кто так спину заваливает, а? Тормозишь, когда в элемент входишь. Руки за спиной, локти прижаты, и в целом смотреться будешь четче и собраннее даже при теперешнем уровне.  
Эйдан свел густые брови, и принялся теребить зубами ноготь большого пальца, нервно постукивая по паркету ногой.  
— Я понял, мистер Армитидж, спасибо.  
Ричард вздохнул, упираясь в бока руками.

— Мне не нужны ваши благодарности и «мистер Армитидж». Мне от вас нужны время, концентрация и усилия. Мне нужно вывести вас на сцену в ведущих ролях. Я выведу, но прежде чем это случится, с вас сойдет сто потов и еще немного слез и крови. Ибо то, что я видел сейчас, годится для открытия деревенской ярмарки, но никак не для Ковент-Гарден. Вопросы есть?  
Вопросов не было.  
— Отлично, тогда становитесь за мной и пробуйте повторять следом.

* * *

 

— Ну так что — поладил с мальчиками? — Йен снял с ломтика торта пропитанную коньяком вишенку и, положив ее в рот, на миг прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Они обедали в Gordon Ramsay, но, несмотря на богатство здешней кухни, Ричард ограничился салатом, диетическим бульоном и минеральной водой. За прошедшие с их последнего совместного ланча три недели, он сбросил пятнадцать фунтов, что до крайности благоприятно сказалось на рельефе мышц, и все равно при взгляде на Эйдана ему хотелось выть от зависти, так что ни от диеты ни от четырехчасовых тренировок в тренажерном зале помимо основных тренировок с наконец-то набранным целиком танцорским составом отступать он был не намерен.

— У нас сложились продуктивные рабочие отношения.  
Йен улыбнулся, поигрывая во рту черенком.  
— Что, даже не гладишь их по головам, когда они ведут себя хорошо, и не шлепаешь по молодым упругим задкам, когда плохо? — поинтересовался он, даже не попытавшись состроить привычную невинную гримасу. Ричард скривился.  
— Бога ради, Йен! У меня генеральный прогон через два месяца, меня хватает только на тренировки и сон, и надеюсь, что и их тоже, хотя насчет младшего ирландца не уверен.

Животный магнетизм и обаяние Эйдана покорило уже половину кордебалета. Танцовщицы строили глазки и дрались за возможность встать поближе к нему на тренировках. Танцовщики нарочито проходили мимо его раздевалки, небрежно обмотав бедра полотенцами, хотя это было совсем не по пути к душевой, зазывали вечерком пропустить стаканчик и далеко не всегда безрезультатно. И судя по всему, на достигнутом Эйдан останавливаться не собирался, впрочем, пока он слушался указаний, уверенно выдавал одиннадцать ударов в секунду, не выбивался из общего ансамбля и попадал в долю, Ричард закрывал глаза на все остальное.

Йен отложил черенок на край тарелки и пригубил латте с корицей.  
— Не стоит недооценивать силы молодого организма.  
Ричард криво улыбнулся: эти самые силы он лицезрел каждый божий день в зеркале позади себя: шесть часов в день с кордебалетом и еще шесть без, когда они втроем разрабатывали сольные и совместные партии.  
— И возраст не стоит недооценивать тоже, — Ричард поднял взгляд от медленно поднимающихся наверх пузырьков в бокале с минеральной водой. Из-за оплывших век выражение светлых глаз Йена вдруг окрасилось неуловимой грустью, несвойственной этому успешному и популярному дельцу. — Мы так часто откладываем жизнь на потом в погоне за мимолетными благами, что когда настает это «потом», у нас недостает уже ни сил, ни желания, ни здоровья.

— Говоришь загадками, — пробурчал Ричард.  
— Это привилегия моего положения, — наставительно сказал Йен, снимая ложечкой крем с верхушки торта, кладя его в рот и становясь до безобразия похожим на дорвавшегося до запасников кондитерской лавки мальчишку. Живот робко заурчал, и Ричард хлопнул себя по карманам в поисках бумажника.  
— Мне пора на тренировку.

Йен кивнул, поглощая очередной кусочек торта.  
— Двадцать девятого апреля, мальчик мой, — напомнил он, потрясая тщательно облизанной десертной ложкой, — и помни: от этого смотра будет зависеть не только премьера в Ковент-Гарден, но и будущее твоего шоу.  
Ричард кивнул, бросил на стол несколько сотенных купюр и пошел к выходу, сунув руки в карманы куртки и саркастически бурча себе под нос:  
— Ага, совсем никакого давления…

* * *

 

— Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! — рявкнул Ричард, выключая музыку, — вернулись на исходную!

Кордебалет, ворча и подволакивая уставшие за длившуюся шестой час тренировку ноги, поплелся строиться красивым четким квадратом четыре на четыре. В передней линии два крайних танцора стояли на два шага вперед и в стороны от остальных. Дин отлепил от живота насквозь мокрую от пота майку и вернулся в свой угол. Он устал не меньше остальных, видел Ричард, и все равно держался с пусть наигранной, но жизненно необходимой на сцене легкостью. Эйдан, бесцеремонно светя на весь зал причиндалами, переодевался в сухое белье и шорты: его исходная стратегически выгодно располагалась в двух шагах от сваленных в углу зала сумок.

— Мистер Тернер, личную жизнь будете налаживать после тренировки, — холодно процедил Ричард. По кордебалету прокатились легкие смешки. Андрианна — высокая, огненно-рыжая уроженка Корнуолла, очевидно, носившая титул «пассии недели» — горделиво вскинув голову, окинула товарок торжествующим взглядом.  
— С личной жизнью у меня все в порядке, мистер Армитидж, — легко откликнулся чернявый засранец, затягивая завязки на гавайской расцветочки бермудах и становясь в исходную на три фута правее «своего» квадрата, — но мама мне всегда говорила, что яйца надо держать в сухости и тепле.  
Кордебалет согнулся от хохота, и даже на поджатых — на этой тренировке он был доволен собой еще меньше Ричарда — губах Дина заиграла улыбка.

Ричард дал им ровно сорок секунд и звонко хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Господа, дамы, поехали. Давайте без музыки и очень медленно. Стивен?  
Задача состояла в том, чтобы «втолкнуть» Дина в центр построившегося квадрата и быстро, буквально в считанные секунды, развернуться вокруг него в кольцо. В прошлом коллективе Ричарда, да и в любом, который он знал, формирование кольца практиковали как правило из шеренг, но ему нужно было что-то новое, что-то технически более сложное, чем все, что делали до сих пор. Эйдан нервно выстукивал ногой нужный мотив, но, надо отдать ему должное, в очень замедленном темпе.

Раз.  
Стивен ухватил Дина за запястье, заводя за себя. Первые две шеренги синхронно шагнули назад.  
Два.  
Дин юлой скользнул между передними рядами. Стивен и его напарник, стоявшие впереди в стороне от основного квадрата, шагнули на место.  
Три.  
Отступившие шеренги вернулись на исходную. Дин оказался зажат точно в центре квадрата.  
Четыре.

Все шестнадцать танцоров слаженно и аккуратно образовали вокруг него тесное — на длину вытянутой руки — кольцо. Дин звонко прищелкнул каблуками.  
— Уже что-то, — кивнул Ричард, и посмотрел на часы, — до конца тренировки отрабатывайте это движение, — скомандовал он, и пошел в соседний зал посмотреть, как идут дела там. Когда спустя полтора часа он вернулся — графики тренировок у части труппы шли с небольшим смещением относительно друг друга — танцовщики уже ушли. На матах в углу опустевшего зала, подложив под голову сумку, спал Эйдан. Дин сидел рядом, устало глядя в пространство перед собой, и механическими движениями разминал икры. Шерстяные гольфы в разноцветную полоску в сочетании с темными шортами на его ногах смотрелись довольно нелепо, но ноги следовало беречь.

Услышав шаги Ричарда, он вскинул голову, бросил быстрый взгляд на экран телефона — до их совместной тренировки оставалось еще четверть часа — и улыбнулся.  
— У нас теперь хорошо получается, мистер Армитидж, завтра можно будет попробовать с музыкой.  
Ричард кивнул. Эйдан вздохнул, просыпаясь, пошарив возле себя, нашел телефон и, поднеся его к лицу, разлепил один глаз.  
— Еще же двенадцать минут, — простонал он, ероша волосы.  
— Вставай, — Дин бесцеремонно пихнул его в бок, — пора разогреваться.  
Эйдан сел. Его промокшие от пота на предыдущей тренировке и успевшие высохнуть кудри торчали во все стороны. Он выудил из сумки бутылку с минеральной водой, сделал несколько жадных глотков и потряс головой, разгоняя сон.

— Вы двое чокнутые трудоголики, — проворчал он вполголоса, обращаясь преимущественно к Дину, так, чтоб отошедший в сторону Ричард при желании мог сделать вид, что не услышал, но на этот раз Ричард не стал спускать ему это с рук.  
— Вы бы легче справлялись с нагрузками на тренировках, мистер Тернер, если бы сократили «ночную» активность. Заодно и танцорам бы моим одолжение сделали…  
Стоя лицом к зеркалу, он видел, как затрясся от беззвучного хохота Дин, и как вскинул голову до глубины души пораженный Эйдан.  
— Нет уж! Длительное воздержание для мужчины влечет за собой серьезные последствия. Вы же не хотите, чтобы я слег пред премьерой от какого-нибудь, — он сделал в воздухе неопределенный жест рукой и, сморщив нос, закончил, — простатита?  
Дин снял носки и потянулся за ботинками.  
— Да ты скорее от ЗППП какого-нибудь сляжешь, — фыркнул он, и Ричард покачал головой.  
— Мистер Тернер, я уверен — причитающаяся вам по контракту сумма должна покрывать расходы на презервативы. А теперь, джентльмены, займемся делом.

* * *

 

Чем ближе подходила назначенная для генерального прогона дата, тем стремительнее мелькали дни, проходя в бесконечной суете, разбавляемой лишь долгими часами изнурительных репетиций. Нужно было арендовать для показа зал достаточно большой, чтобы танцоры не наступали друг другу на пятки, подготовить костюмы — к счастью, Ричард много лет поддерживал хорошие отношения с костюмерами на скромных подмостках, где когда-то начинал, а Йен без возражений выписал чек — обеспечить музыкальное сопровождение и еще тысячу и одну мелочь. Йен, до того почти не снисходивший до ежедневного общения, теперь то и дело наведывался в репетиционные залы, наблюдал и давал советы вроде бы полушутя и походя, но неизменно дельные. Звериная серьезность Ричарда передалась и танцорам: на репетициях было не слышно разговоров и шуток, только четкий дробный перестук каблуков и слаженное дыхание нескольких десятков человек. Больше того, проняло даже Эйдана: количество подколок, заигрываний, смешных рож в зеркале и демонстраций нижнего белья, а то и полного отсутствия оного сократилось в разы, к вящему неудовольствию той половины кордебалета, в штаны или под юбки к которой неутомимый ирландец еще не успел забраться.

Но, вопреки всем опасениям Ричарда, к генеральному прогону они оказались готовы. Зал достаточно большой чтобы вместить на сцене одновременно почти сто человек, и достаточно умеренно востребованный, чтобы без помех его арендовать, сыскался в северной оконечности Шордича в районе Орсман-роуд. И за две недели Ричард сумел свести разрозненные элементы постановки воедино и собрать десять полноценных отрепетированных и сыгранных от и до номеров общей продолжительностью в полтора часа: вполовину больше того, на что надеялся поначалу.

Утро двадцать девятого выдалось холодным, но к тому времени, как Ричард добрался до зала, солнце уже начало припекать с щедростью, обещавшей теплое лето. За кулисами гудело: возбужденные танцоры разогревались и прихорашивались, девушки пудрились и укладывали волосы, кто-то то и дело принимался отбивать на пробу вступительную тему. Техники настраивали свет, звукорежиссер проверяли готовность оборудования. Вместо заставки негромко играла мелодичная ирландская композиция. Партер, когда Ричард туда заглянул, был еще пуст, но от Йена пришло сообщение: «подъезжаем, лучше тебе быть готовым». Ричард оглянулся: Эйдан боролся с застежками своего костюма, то и дело подмигивая в ответ на брошенные украдкой взгляды и улыбки. В черной рубашке с широкими рукавами и узких брюках он, как и подозревал Ричард, выглядел сногсшибательно, полумаска, довершавшая образ, пока еще свисала с руки. Судя по горделивой ухмылке, что появилась на его лице, когда взгляд Эйдана упал и задержался на нем, «пассией недели» был Джонатан — высокий темноволосый парень из кордебалета, немного нескладный в силу возраста, но отлично танцующий. Дин стоял в стороне — он выходил только со второго номера программы — и старательно расправлял слежавшиеся блестки своего наряда, из-за насыщенного изумрудного цвета которого его волосы казались совсем золотыми.

В зале хлопнула дверь. Послышались голоса. Стоявшая сбоку от сцены ассистентка замахала руками: двухминутная готовность. Режиссер за музыкальным пультом показал большие пальцы. Ричард кивнул, кордебалет, не дожидаясь команды, построился у выходов на сцену. Наблюдая из-за кулис, Ричард видел, как рассаживаются пришедшие: Йен, как и обещал, привел людей, чьи имена знали все, кто так или иначе был задействован в шоу-бизнесе. Продюсеры, менеджеры, спонсоры — Ричард очень надеялся, что после этого выступления ему не придется оплачивать залы, костюмы, технику и, собственно, танцоров только из своего кармана: для него это, конечно, было не разорительно, но весьма накладно. Йен, изящно опираясь на трость, занял свое место, выжидательно вскинул подбородок, и свет в зале, словно по команде, начал гаснуть, а софиты, наоборот, вспыхнули ярче. Мягкое вступление набирало темп, Девушки, выходившие первыми, старались дышать медленно и размеренно. Ричард улыбнулся и окликнул негромко — так, чтобы не услышали в зале: «Эй!». Головы танцоров разом повернулись к нему.  
— Вы же самые лучшие, — сказал Ричард, оглядывая взволнованные, собранные и сосредоточенные лица, — улыбайтесь.

Первой улыбка вспыхнула на полных губах красавицы Адрианны, потом улыбнулась Лиззи, Эйдан, и напряжение мандража разом оставило кордебалет: на сцену девушки выпархивали почти смеясь. Мелодия — нежная и неторопливая, словно ручей в лесной чаще Изумрудного острова — постепенно набирала темп. Четкий слаженный перестук десятков каблуков, заполнял зал, вел мелодию, вплетался в нее ритмическим узором танца, создавая нечто прекрасное и уникальное. Ричард с радостью присоединился к волшебству, которое творили на сцене его артисты. И только здесь, чувствуя как тело, словно вторая одежда обволакивает свет софитов, слыша, как каждое его движение повторяют за спиной несколько десятков человек, чувствуя, как ритм заполняет и увлекает его за собой, он понял, как сильно соскучился по сцене. Здесь он был действительно на своем месте.

Звуки, запахи, свет сплелись вокруг него клубком невидимых нитей — он был началом и концом этого клубка, чутким кукловодом, мгновенно реагирующим на слишком сильно натянувшуюся или провисающую нить. Какой-то частью своего сознания он замечал, как поначалу вальяжно развалившиеся в креслах зрители выпрямлялись, подавались вперед, кто-то начал пристукивать ногой в такт, как Йен с его фаустовской улыбкой шептал что-то соседу и тот кивал, не отрывая от сцены завороженного взгляда. Но он наблюдал это отстраненно, не реагируя, не анализируя: все его внимание было сосредоточенно сейчас здесь, где гремела музыка, вспыхивали искры в отделке юбок и рукавов и один за другим распадались и собирались вновь составляемые его танцорами узоры, где дробный стук каблуков нескольких десятков человек у него за спиной казался эхом шагов, которые отсчитывали его собственные ноги.  
«Танец нимф», где участвовали одни девушки, давал большей части кордебалета время отдышаться и служил своеобразной паузой перед финальной частью шоу, которая должна была поразить зрителя размахом, мастерством и эффектами — в будущем Ричард планировал финальную точку ставить фейерверками. Ноги Лиззи, казалось, не касались пола вовсе — она словно порхала по сцене, как фэйри в хороводе таких же прекрасных подруг. Дин разметал их стайку зажигательной джигой и доказал то, что Ричард подозревал с самого начала: выкладываясь на полную, он способен без малейших усилий в одиночку удерживать внимание зала.

Из Эйдана получился прекрасный «Темный лорд»: даже Йен перестал улыбаться и перешептываться с соседями и не отрываясь следил, как на сцене темноволосый ирландец и еще две дюжины парней то сжимали, то разжимали кольцо вокруг «попавшего в ловушку» Дина под грозную мелодию «Воронов войны». А потом снова был выход Ричарда. Эту часть постановки он безумно любил. Он поставил этот танец в голове задолго до того, как начал всерьез задумываться над собственным шоу, в один из долгих серых дней после разрыва с прежним коллективом, когда он сутками не выходил из дома, с мрачным мазохизмом наблюдая, как по телевидению и в прессе смакуют подробности скандала.

В финале на сцену выходили все девяносто танцоров, и задорный, зажигательный ритм чечетки гремел вместе с музыкой, разносясь по залу. Когда после яркого финального аккорда мелодия смолкла вместе со звонким ударом каблуков, в зале на несколько мгновений установилась тишина — Ричард слышал только гул крови в ушах да тяжелое дыхание почти сотни человек позади себя — а потом один за другим их немногочисленные зрители захлопали, кто-то встал, сосед Йена наклонился к нему и что-то зашептал на ухо. Йен бросил на Ричарда многозначительный взгляд, но звукорежиссер сообразил, что от них требуется еще быстрее. Снова грянуло вступление к финальной чечетке, и в унисон стукнули каблуки.

Их отпустили только после третьего раза. Сияющий довольной улыбкой Йен вел оживленные переговоры, кажется, сразу со всеми и одновременно умудрялся показывать Ричарду за спиной большой палец. Кордебалет пытался отдышаться, и только когда зрительный зал опустел и спонсоры с продюсерами скрылись по коридоре, ведущем в фуршетный зал, где был накрыт шведский стол и остывало шампанское, тяжело дышавший Эйдан, уперевшись руками в колени и расплывшись в улыбке от уха до уха, с трудом проговорил:  
— Да мы, скажу я вам, были просто охуенны…  
На его влажных и оттого еще сильнее вьющихся кудрях и в вырезе черной рубашки блестел пот. По кордебалету прошелестели робкие смешки. Ричард сдержанно улыбнулся.

Даже с учетом того, что они показывали не всю программу, а лишь ключевые номера без привлечения скрипачек, флейтисток и фолк-исполнителей, которых он планировал использовать в шоу, произведенное впечатление превзошло самые его смелые ожидания. Это означало многое. Это означало все: премьеру в Ковент-Гарден, турне по европейским столицам и финальное выступление в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден в ноябре, запись ДВД и, возможно, мировые гастроли еще на два или три года. Его ассистентка — Энн — принесла телефон. На экране высвечивалось сообщение от Йена: «приводи себя в порядок и присоединяйся. Остальные пусть приходят как есть».

— Ты налажал в начале «Воронов войны» и все время забывал про локти, — не оборачиваясь, осадил он ирландца. Эйдан, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть виноватым и раскаивающимся, взъерошил мокрые волосы. Смешки усилились.  
— Так что, мистер Армитидж? — спросил тяжело упиравшийся руками в бока Дин. Грудь его ходила ходуном, по ткани костюма было незаметно, но Ричард знал, что если коснуться, то она будет мокрой насквозь. Им понадобятся сменные костюмы для основного шоу. — Мы сумели? Мы справились?  
Телефон в руке снова завибрировал. «Я серьезно, Ричард. Мне нужен тот, кто завтра будет ставить подпись на контрактах!» Ричард поднял голову, обводя взглядом устремленные к нему уставшие, раскрасневшиеся и взволнованные лица.

— Мы справились… — остаток фразы потонул в радостном вопле. Танцоры кинулись обниматься, Эйдан, не обращая ни капли внимания на растерянного Джонатана, тискал Анну и Стейси — близняшек — и, судя по всему, был самым серьезным образом намерен перевести объятия в более горизонтальную плоскость при первой возможности.  
— Послушайте… Послушайте! — Ричарду пришлось повысить голос, чтобы радостно визжавшие и смеющиеся танцовщики вновь обратили на него внимание. — Сегодня в виде исключения разрешаю всем напиться, — он подождал, пока стихнет гул одобрительных голосов и продолжил, — завтра тренировка начнется на час позже, но опоздавшие пусть пеняют на себя — имейте в виду!  
Он еще раз обвел их долгим взглядом, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более суровым, но в конце концов сдался и, улыбнувшись, махнул рукой:  
— Всё, свободны. По коридору направо вечеринка, можете присоединяться. Дресс-код не требуется.

Когда четверть часа спустя принявший душ и переодевшийся Ричард добрался до банкетного зала, вечеринка была в самом разгаре — повсюду звучали голоса и смех, официанты разносили закуски, свет мерцал, преломляясь в гранях бокалов с шампанским, и вспыхивал искрами в блестках, которыми были отделаны платья девушек. Йен постарался на славу. Впрочем, истинный размах празднества оценить Ричард так и не успел: означенный Йен, возникнув из ниоткуда так, словно только и делал, что караулил у дверей, уцепил его за локоть и решительно увлек в дальний конец зала, где на кожаных креслах, составленных вкруг небольшого стола, сидели те, от кого зависела теперь дальнейшая судьба шоу. Многих он знал лично, некоторых только понаслышке, но блеск интереса в их глазах при его появлении было невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Ричард улыбался, жал руки, фотографировался со всеми желающими, отвечал на вопросы, а Йен назначал встречи, называл сроки, суммы и условия. К тому времени как Ричарду принесли, наконец, минеральной воды — официант дважды переспросил, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался — разговор уже свернул в менее официальное русло и разбился на группки. Потихоньку потягивая воду и вполуха прислушиваясь к беседе Йена с его соседом — перебирали знакомых костюмеров, подыскивая свободного — Ричард с удовольствием вытянул наконец уставшие ноги и прикрыл глаза: адреналин начал отпускать, и все сильнее наваливалась усталость.

В комнате грохнул взрыв заливистого смеха. Ричард взглянул в ту сторону: у одного из столов размахивающий руками Эйдан рассказывал какую-то историю. На нем все еще был костюм «Темного лорда» только завязки рубашки были теперь распущенны до самого пупа, а полумаска сдвинута на затылок. Ричард покачал головой и неожиданно поймал на том же жесте Дино: ирландец стоял чуть в стороне от покатывавшейся со смеху кампании, засунув руку в карман светло-серых штанов — он тоже успел переодеться — и держа в другой бутылку темного пива. Рукава его кофты были закатаны до локтей, и в волосках на предплечьях еще вспыхивали искры прилипших к коже блесток от костюма.  
— Хороший выбор, мой мальчик, — раздавшийся над ухом голос Йена заставил Ричарда вздрогнуть.

— Я тебя умоляю, — Ричард раздосадовано смахнул упавшие на штанину капли: вода быстро впитывалась в темную ткань.  
— Умолять должен кто-то другой и, сдается мне, — Йен пригубил шампанское, не спуская с киви испытующего взгляда, — этот кто-то совсем не против.  
Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Дин повернул голову, широко улыбнулся Ричарду и сделал невольное движение, словно хотел подойти, но, увидев рядом с ним Йена, медленно кивнул и отсалютовал бутылкой, придвигаясь к стайке танцовщиц, которую продолжал развлекать Эйдан.  
— Очаровательно, — прокомментировал Йен.  
Ричард промолчал: спорить было просто бессмысленно, но его собеседник сдаваться не собирался.

— В любом случае, приятно видеть, что вкус тебе не изменил: по прежнему предпочитаешь талантливых.  
— Он на десять лет меня моложе, — вздохнул Ричард, поняв, что Йен просто так эту тему не оставит.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо, — беззаботно откликнулся тот.  
Ричард устало потер переносицу.  
— Молодые не строят глазки таким, как я, просто так. Взамен им всегда что-то нужно: деньги, известность, ведущие партии… — он покачал головой, внезапно почувствовав себя вымотанным до предела. — Я уже проходил через это. Больше не хочу.  
Йен рассмеялся своим не по возрасту задорным смехом.  
— Так пообещай ему это все и обмани. Назови это уроком жизни, если хочешь. Или, — его взгляд вдруг сделался пронзительным, как острие иглы, — он тебе и правда нравится?  
— Йен, честное слово…

— Хорошо, хорошо, — тот воздел ухоженные руки, — давай обсуждать дела. После сегодняшнего выступления мы располагаем суммой в полтора миллиона фунтов с небольшим по самым скромным предварительным подсчетам. На аренду залов, транспорт, рабочих, костюмы и раскрутку хватит с лихвой. Кстати, про костюмы. Можно пригласить Сару Макбрайт или Нэнси Дрю. Я бы советовал Нэнси. Она дама своеобразная, но она делала костюмы для «Бориса Годунова» в Большом. Видишь — я даже даю тебе выбрать.

Ричард криво усмехнулся, выискивая глазами официанта: вода в стакане нагрелась, становясь совершенно безвкусной. Нужно было попросить добавить льда и лимон. Компания возле стола снова разразилась заливистым смехом, и на сей раз Дин к ним присоединился. Стоявшие рядом с ним девушки явно были не против продолжения вечера, но было не похоже, чтобы киви проявлял интерес. Ричард перевел взгляд на Йена, и наткнулся на до отвращения понимающую улыбку.  
— Нэнси, — со вздохом сказал он, — пусть будет Нэнси…  
Йен еще некоторое время высверливал его взглядом, а потом достал телефон, где делал пометки.  
— Как скажешь, мальчик мой, как скажешь…  
У стола снова рассмеялись. Ричард устало прикрыл глаза: виски еле ощутимо сжимала пока еще нежно напоминающая о себе головная боль.

* * *

 

На репетицию на следующий день не опоздал никто, хотя одного взгляда на некоторых хватило, чтобы понять: танцевать далеко не все еще были в состоянии. Усмехаясь про себя, Ричард сделал труппе запланированную поблажку, выкатив на середину зала столик с двумя большими мониторами.  
— Объявляю разбор полетов. Это запись вчерашнего выступления. Снимали из зала и сверху. Я уже ее просмотрел и скажу сразу: в целом неплохо, но вы можете и лучше. Занимайте места, — махнул он рукой, включая запись. Танцоры рассаживались прямо на полу.

К концу записи, когда одыбали даже самые перебравшие, в зале стоял возбужденный гул голосов: обсуждали то, что удалось сделать безупречно, досадовали на промахи. Ричард дал им еще немного поговорить и выключил запись.  
— Кто-нибудь озвучит мне, с чем у нас основная проблема? — спросил он, складывая на груди руки и опираясь о стол.  
Танцовщики потупились, где-то в задних рядах прозвучало одно или два предположения, но так тихо, что о чем шла речь, почти невозможно было разобрать.

— Линии, — подал голос сидевший на подоконнике Дин. Кое-кто из труппы закатил глаза. Ричард знал, что они думают: тебе легко говорить, у тебя все номера сольные. Дин, впрочем, даже если и заметил отношение коллег, то виду не подал.  
— Верно, либо заваливаем, либо слишком рассредоточиваемся, — кивнул Ричард, выпрямляясь и откатывая стол с мониторами обратно в угол, — а потому каждую тренировку теперь будем начинать с отработки четкого красивого рисунка.

Он вздернул бровь, глядя на танцоров в зеркало. Молодые люди и девушки поспешно принялись подниматься, разогреваясь. Дин спрыгнул с окна, становясь на свое место по левую руку Ричарда, его каблуки звонко щелкали по паркету.  
— Запомните: не надо ориентироваться на зал: они у нас будут разные. Ориентируйтесь на тех, кто стоит сбоку или впереди — они точно никуда не денутся.  
По рядам танцоров прошелестели смешки.  
— А теперь смотрим на меня и пробуем делать вот что…

* * *

 

Ричард добавил к тренировкам и кордебалета и ведущего состава еще по полтора часа, и ни у одного человека из всей труппы численностью в девяносто человек не нашлось возражений: окрыленные благосклонностью продюсеров и манящими подмостками Ковент-Гарден они согласились бы, даже если бы Ричард добавил все три. Дин кивнул, разминая ноги: «Хорошо, мистер Армитидж», а Эйдан, подмигивая — Анна и Стейси в унисон залились краской и захихикали, Джонатан отвернулся, а Адрианна задрала гордый подбородок еще выше, демонстративно не замечая повесу — попросил разрешения просто принести в зал раскладушку.

Времени не хватало теперь катастрофически. Многие вопросы Йен взял на себя, но присутствие Ричарда требовалось на переговорах: спонсоры, вкладывающиеся в лицо и громкое имя, как правило, желали это лицо перед собой лицезреть, и он мотался с тренировок в Сити и обратно по нескольку раз в день, а когда добирался домой, сил у него оставалось ровно на то, чтобы принять душ и завалиться в кровать. Но тем не менее, именно сейчас, когда задуманное им с каждым днем обретало все более и более осязаемые формы, Ричард чувствовал себя практически совсем счастливым.

Своеобразность Нэнси Дрю заключалась в том, что она постоянно всплескивала руками, болтала без умолку и обращалась к окружающим не иначе как «детка» и «милочка» вне зависимости от пола, возраста и социального положения. Ричард начинал сатанеть примерно на десятой минуте ее беззаботного щебета, но будучи увешан, как рождественская елка отрезами ткани, скрепленными меж собой миллионом булавок, поделать с этим ровным счетом ничего не мог, и продолжал покорно стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Нэнси порхала вокруг, заменяя одни отрезы на другие, комбинируя отделку и подбирая фасон.

Девушки из кордебалета ее обожали, ибо она неизменно шла навстречу в вопросе укорачивания юбок. Дин, вызывавший у нее особенное умиление из-за своего мягкого новозеландского акцента, как и Ричард, страдал молча, пока Нэнси кутала его во все оттенки зеленого и золотого, под экзальтированные восклицания Йена: «Ярче! Еще ярче! Он же у нас «Дух Ирландии» в конце-то концов!». Примерки Эйдана растягивались на два часа, потому что улыбчивый повеса был горазд трепаться не меньше чем сама Нэнси. Неудивительно, что наряд «Темного лорда» получился самым эффектным, что, впрочем, не помешало Эйдану порвать его прямо после официальной фотосессии, пока он зажимал — Ричард надеялся, что только зажимал, хотя и понимал, что напрасно — одну из ассистенток фотографа в подсобке с осветительными приборами.

Через неделю лицо Ричарда запестрело на афишах по всему Лондону, и он снова добавил к гардеробу бейсболку и темные очки. На ТВ сделали попытку раздуть старый скандал, но особым успехом она не увенчалась: желающие поперемывать ему кости, конечно же, нашлись, но новая постановка неуклонно перетягивала интерес на себя. Давний фанатский сайт прислал восторженное письмо полное восклицательных знаков и неуклюжих, хотя и милых формулировок — Ричард даже зашел в сеть, посмотреть на администраторов и с удивлением узнал, что владельцы теперь девушки откуда-то из России. Спонсоры с вежливыми улыбками грызлись между собой за право разместить свои логотипы на лицевой стороне флаеров и программок: Ричард подозревал, что дай им волю, они заполнили бы ее всю, но, к счастью, наличие на ней его лица все еще было обязательным.

Йен, прикидывая расписание турне, ворчал, что проще купить какую-нибудь авиакомпанию целиком, чем найти для них подходящие самолеты и рейсы. Он привел в труппу двух восхитительных скрипачек, и Джеррард — композитор — вдохновившись их игрой, написал вместо двух сольных партий четыре. Когда Ричарду окончательно надоело с ними спорить о том, какие именно темы оставить в шоу, на две «лишние» он поставил танцы. Общая продолжительность программы составляла теперь два с половиной часа. Штат шоу с девяти десятков танцовщиков увеличился до двухсот тридцати человек, и единственное, что радовало Ричарда, это то, что расходы на эту махину теперь оплачивались не из его кармана.

* * *

 

До премьеры оставалось три недели. Руководство Ковент-Гарден выделило им для репетиций на сцене первую половину дня. В первый день Ричард приехал пораньше. Его встретил сонный администратор, вручил пропуск и механически оттарабанил заученную наизусть инструкцию о том, что и где находится, и где кого искать, если — в голосе его, правда, отчетливо слышалось «когда» — заблудишься. Ричард выслушал, машинально кивая, повесил шнурок с пропуском — пожалуйста, постарайтесь его не терять, они именные и на замену уходит три рабочих дня — на шею и, поблагодарив, толкнул дверь с будоражащей воображение надписью «служебный вход». Он без труда нашел предоставленные им гримерки и раздевалки, бросил сумку, снял куртку, переоделся в любимые сценические ботинки, привезенные из Испании еще на заре карьеры, и пошел на сцену.

Зал изнутри казался огромным: противоположная сторона терялась в полумраке, освещена была только сцена и первые ряды кресел, затянутые сейчас защитным тентом. Ноздри щекотал знакомый запах, свойственный всем театральным подмосткам — смесь ароматов химических средств, греющегося осветительного оборудования и чего-то еще — волнующего и неуловимого. Наверное, пресловутых слез и пота, подумал Ричард, принимаясь разогреваться. Он отбивал один из своих сольных номеров, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, но не остановился — до основной репетиции было еще больше полутора часов, а если бы он понадобился кому-то из персонала, его бы позвали — пока не доделал последний элемент, поставив каблуками звонкую точку. Раздались одинокие хлопки, Ричард повернулся, вздергивая бровь, и наткнулся на смущенный взгляд Дина.

— Простите, мистер Армитидж, — он взъерошил стоявшие дыбом золотистые вихры, — сегодня первый день здесь, и я подумал прийти пораньше, попривыкнуть. — Он сунул руки в карманы узких тренировочных штанов и качнулся с носка на пятки. — Не знал, что вы тоже здесь будете.  
— Ничего, — Ричард сделал несколько глотков из принесенной с собой бутылки с водой, — ты мне не помешал. Присоединяйся.  
Дин поглядывал в сторону таинственной громады зрительного зала с трепетом и восторгом, заметил Ричард, но на его концентрации и сильных, уверенных движениях это никак не сказывалось.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он, когда они остановились, пройдясь по совместным и сольным номерам, — и не забывай улыбаться. Вот именно так, — добавил он, когда отлеплявший насквозь промокшую растянутую серую майку от живота, Дин расцвел смущенной довольной улыбкой.  
Театр между тем оживал. Послышался смутный шум пока еще далеких голосов, движение, и Ричард мимолетно посочувствовал встречающему его ораву администратору.  
— Мистер Армитидж?  
— Да? — Ричард поднял голову от телефона: голосовой почты и звонков было столько, что даже с помощью Энн, отсеивавшей добрую половину, он в них тонул. Дин беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу и бросил торопливый взгляд на двери, словно опасаясь, что их в любой момент прервут.  
— Я тут подумал… — он взъерошил намокшие от пота и потемневшие волосы, и взгляд его на миг сделался до странности открытым и беззащитным, — может быть, мы сходим вечером выпить?

Ричард медленно выдохнул.  
— Не могу нарушать диету, — ему даже не пришлось стараться, чтоб изобразить кислую улыбку, — я не мальчишка как вы с Эйданом, мне все это, — он хлопнул себя по снова обзаведшемуся за последние месяцы рельефными кубиками животу, — обходится куда большим трудом. Давай как-нибудь потом.  
Дин кивнул, опуская глаза. Уголки его рта дернулись, но выражение было слишком мимолетным, и Ричард не смог его разобрать.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился тот, и кивнул, словно решив что-то для себя, — я тогда пойду переоденусь в сухое, пока остальные не нагрянули.  
— Да-а, — Ричард с отвращением понюхал собственные подмышки, — мысль и вправду неплохая.  
Дин улыбнулся в ответ сомкнутыми губами.

* * *

 

В день премьеры Ковент-Гарден гудел. Ричард был уверен, что стоит ему приложить руку к стене своей гримерки, и он ощутит под ладонью вибрацию, пронизывающую это величественное здание от фундамента до самой крыши. Капельдинеры помогали найти свои места, раздавали программки, подсказывали местонахождение уборных и гардероба. Зрители, демонстрировавшие всевозможные наряды от рваных джинсов до вечерних платьев от известных кутюрье, вливаясь из переполненного фойе, медленно наполняли ярко освещенный зал ароматами парфюма, табачного дыма и гомоном голосов.

А за закрытыми дверями со строгими надписями «служебный вход» и «только для персонала» царил сейчас настоящий организованный хаос. Часть танцоров и танцовщиц, уже одетых в костюмы, сосредоточенно разогревались возле выходов на сцену, оставшиеся в спешке воевали с застежками и накладывали грим. Администраторы сновали от сцены к гримерным и обратно, ежеминутно мониторя степень готовности труппы. Армия обслуживающего шоу персонала тоже пребывала в непрерывном движении: свет, звук, декорации, необходимые для представления платформы и подъемники требовали контроля, заботы и неусыпного внимания. Просыпающееся дыхание огромного, сложного, прекрасного, обретающего кровь и плоть механизма, которым становилось его шоу, снова и снова вызывало в груди Ричарда щемящий восторженный трепет.  
В дверь гримерной аккуратно постучали.  
— Мистер Армитидж, пять минут.

Ричард встал, бросил на себя последний взгляд в ярко подсвеченное огнями зеркало — он выглядел подтянутым, опасным и хищным. Он выглядел хорошо — в первый раз со времен разрыва с прошлым коллективом и скандала. Ричард улыбнулся, и собственная улыбка ему неожиданно понравилась.  
Он легко взбежал по узкой лестнице, чувствуя, как пружинят разогревшиеся мышцы. В зале смолкали голоса и гас свет. Его волнующиеся танцоры стояли у своих выходов. Ричард мельком увидел Эйдана, похожего на изваяние языческого божества в роскошном черном костюме, с кудрями, тщательно уложенными под темной полумаской, расшитой перьями и бисером, и Дина, походившего на пляшущий в зеленой листве солнечный лучик. Проходя к своему месту, он кивал, улыбался, и головы кордебалета, словно по команде поворачивались ему вслед, и когда после дружного пожелания «сломать ногу», он не произнес больше ни слова, Адрианна заговорила, и голос у нее был по-девчоночьи испуганный и тонкий:  
— Мистер Армитидж, а вы разве не…

Он оглядел их — раздались первые ноты вступления, администраторы, стоявшие у выходов на сцену, подняли вверх ладони, начиная обратный отсчет — и улыбнулся.  
— Мы самые лучшие. Пойдемте, покажем это.

Они вылетели на сцену, улыбаясь. И с огромным, осязаемым, чутко и восторженно реагирующим зрительным залом, эйфория ощущалось во много раз острее, чем на всех репетициях и генеральных прогонах вместе взятых. Когда Ричард в четвертый раз вывел кордебалет на бис, то подумал, что они точно обрушат свод своей чечеткой. Вечер прошел в тумане, полном ликующих голосов, улыбок, смеха и звона бокалов, хотя Ричард был твердо уверен, что никому не давал разрешения напиваться. Йен позвонил в десять утра на следующий день, сказать, что билеты на все лондонские представления на месяц вперед уже раскупили. Ричард не мог перестать улыбаться всю дорогу до тренировочного зала и великодушно разрешил всем, кто еще не мог твердо стоять на ногах, посидеть часок в углу, на матах.

Вечером перед выходом на сцену он сказал им, что они потрясающие без напоминаний, и танцовщики заулыбались так, словно теперь это стало их талисманом. К понедельнику Ричарда завалили приглашениями на радио и ток-шоу. Первым его порывом было послать их всех к черту, но Йен, разумеется, уже дал согласие за него. Ричард выругался, положив трубку, взглянул на свой гардероб и позвонил Энн, чтобы нашла ему стилиста.  
С интервьюерами он занял пассивно-агрессивную позицию: мило общался с ассистентами и гримершами до и после съемок, но на камеру вежливо улыбался, слушая комплименты из уст людей, которые еще год назад поливали его грязью, и по большей части молчал, предоставляя возможность говорить Йену, а когда отмалчиваться не получалось, хвалил таланты, старание и трудолюбие своих танцоров — по крайней мере, в этом он был совершенно искренен.

— Можно брать на эти мероприятия твоих парней, — заметил Йен после одних таких съемок, на всем протяжении которых ведущая безуспешно старалась вытащить из Ричарда больше трех слов зараз. Ричард пожал плечами, пряча улыбку.  
— Я подумаю.  
Тридцатого июня — в последний вечер в Ковент-Гарден — он выводил танцоров на зажигательную финальную чечетку шесть раз. Когда занавес наконец опустился, многие попадали прямо там, где стояли, но они все равно были счастливы.

* * *

 

Аэропорт Шарля Де Голля встретил их отнюдь не ароматом Шанель — в терминале бастовали уборщики — но в целом, счел Ричард, успехом можно было счесть уже то что перелет двухсот тридцати человек и сотни с небольшим ящиков с костюмами, декорациями, механизмами и музыкальным оборудованием обошелся без происшествий. У труппы был весь остаток дня на передышку, но ни Ричарда, ни ведущих солистов это, к сожалению, не касалось.

— Блин, я думал, в Лондоне было напряженно, — пожаловался метавшийся по просторному номеру отеля Ланкастер в поисках кроссовок, джинсов и кофты Эйдан. Ричард стоял, привалившись к косяку, сложив на груди руки и всем своим видом выражая нетерпение — им давно пора было быть на студии и записывать интервью. Дин, прятавший глаза за черными очками, а лицо за поднятым воротом плотной куртки цвета хаки, сосредоточенно пил кофе из высокого стаканчика, и лишь один Йен выглядел свежим и отдохнувшим, так, словно перелеты и возня с размещением были ему совершенно нипочем.  
Ричард фыркнул.

— В Лондоне была самая легкая часть, поверь мне.  
— Я боялся, что вы так скажете, — вполголоса пробурчал Эйдан, прыгая на одной ноге, чтобы влезть в джинсы.  
— Et tu rentres quand, mon cher? — донесся со стороны спальни мелодичный женский голос. Ричард услышал, как стоявший в коридоре Дин фыркнул в свой кофе, и с силой потер переносицу.  
— Я не хочу ничего знать, — проворчал Ричард при виде открывшего было рот Эйдана, — просто собирайся.  
— Mon cher? — снова донеслось из спальни. Дин тихонько захихикал в стакан.

Запись прошла в на редкость дружелюбной обстановке. Должно быть, сказывались отсутствие привычных по прошлому скандалу лиц и милые задержки при общении через переводчика. На вечернем выступлении в одном из букетов, которыми закидали сцену, оказались кружевные трусы и записка с номером телефона. Эйдан отобрал его у оторопевшей Лиззи и устроил среди парней-танцоров настоящий аукцион. На следующий день таких сюрпризов в цветах было еще больше.

Публика в Берлине оказалось по-настоящему неистовой, а от звучания местного языка Ричарду постоянно хотелось морщиться. В Осло после первого выступления им устроили прием у королевской семьи, на который Эйдану было запрещено являться специальным соглашением к контракту. Когда узнавший об этом Ричард изумленно вскинул брови, Йен лишь пожал плечами:  
— Международный скандал с участием монаршей особы обошелся бы нам дороже.  
Ричард молча согласился.

В Стамбуле было так жарко, что переодеваться во время представления пришлось шесть раз, и все равно пот под конец тек с них ручьем.  
В Мадриде в качестве культурной программы их повели на корриду. То, что позеленевший после первой же попавшей в быка пики Дин сбежал, к счастью, осталось никем не замеченным.

В Барселоне они выступали под открытым небом, и звук, разносящийся в мягких летних сумерках по огромному полю перед открытой концертной площадкой, казалось, магическим образом резонировал с самой природой. Они не отменили выступления, даже когда прогноз на последний день пообещал проливной дождь. Йен узнавал: не было ни одного сданного билета. Грозовое небо вспарывали яркие лучи прожекторов, и на фоне его мрачной синевы яркие платья девушек и изумрудно-золотой наряд Дина, казалось, сияли каким-то внутренним светом. Дождь начался ровно через четверть часа после окончания выступления и шел всю ночь. Они еле-еле успели вовремя добраться до аэропорта наутро.

Часовые пояса смещались то вперед, то назад, и если бы не Энн, Ричард бы всюду безнадежно опаздывал. Салоны бизнес класса в самолетах Люфтганзы, Эйр Франс и Иберия Эйрлайнз выглядели практически одинаково, различались разве что языки на обязательных буклетах и цвета одеял. В перелетах у Ричарда всегда мерзли ноги, одного одеяла с его ростом решительно не хватало, чтобы укрыться целиком, а второе просить было как-то совестно, но иногда, просыпаясь под мерный гул двигателей очередного боинга, он обнаруживал себя укутанным с плеч до кончиков пальцев на ногах в два разноцветных одеяла. Он не помнил, чтобы просил второе, но в кресле напротив, глядя в расписания и бумаги, загадочно улыбался Йен. Ричард поднимал шторку, смотрел на раскинувшиеся под помаргивающим сигнальными огнями крылом облака и, откидываясь на спинку, закрывал глаза. В эконом-классе шумели, спорили и смеялись его танцоры.

* * *

 

В Милане Йен организовал им троим фотосессию для модного журнала. Фотограф — Жан-Карло — ни слова не говорил по-английски, но его восторженные «Bellissimo! Bellissimo!» в переводе не нуждались, а Йен шепнул лишь, что у парня мировой известности имя, и велел слушаться беспрекословно. Энн, знавшая почти все европейские языки, улыбаясь, щебетала с ним, так словно знала всю жизнь и на просьбы «Спроси, зачем это нужно?» реагировала весьма избирательно. В черных кожаных штанах, брутальных ботинках и косухе с цепями и эполетами на голое тело было жарко даже в кондиционированной прохладе студии, и маленькие темноволосые гримерши то и дело подскакивали, чтобы промокнуть выступавший на лбу и груди пот. А потом брызгали водой «чтобы блестело», и без увлекшейся разговором с Жан-Карло Энн Ричард отказывался постигать тонкости этого бизнеса.

Их поставили рядом: Дино лицом к камере, Эйдана и Ричарда перед ним, лицом друг к другу, профилем к сосредоточенно глядящему в видоискатель фотографу.  
— Дин положи им руки на плечи. Ричард, Эйдан возьмитесь за грудки друг друга, — методично переводила Энн указания. Камера трещала затвором. Жан-Карло выкрикивал что-то на своем языке, Энн переводила, и они снова и снова поворачивались: лицом к камере все трое — Дин смотрел прямо, Эйдан и Ричард друг на друга. Спиной к камере — стилисты сноровисто закололи изнанки курток так, чтобы придать фигурам Эйдана и Ричарда необходимый треугольник — глядя друг на друга вполоборота, с руками Дино на их плечах.

— Может, нам уже просто поцеловаться, — проворчал Эйдан, почти не разжимая сомкнутых в требуемой от него зловещей усмешке губ.  
— Не мечтай, — в унисон откликнулись Ричард с Дином.  
— А теперь Ричард, Эйдан, сделайте шаг в сторону, станьте спиной ко мне, поглядите друг на друга и положите руки на плечи Дина.

Они послушались. Камера снова затрещала. Когда через две недели они приземлились в аэропорту Сеула, фанаты у заграждений, визжа, трясли теми самыми фотографиями.

* * *

 

Свой сороковой день рождения забывший перевести часы Ричард потерял где-то между Сиднеем и Пертом и нашел в Мельбурне, где, зайдя в репетиционный зал, был встречен дружным воплем «С днем рождения!» во все девяносто глоток кордебалета и диетическим тортом со стратегически маленьким количеством свечей. К счастью, собственно на том, чтобы заставить Ричарда попробовать торт заострять внимание не стали, шампанское, разлитое по стаканчикам, оказалось безалкогольным, и, выбираясь из толпы улыбающихся и смеющихся лиц, он даже решил, что все это получилось вполне мило — так мило, что с предыдущими четырьмя годами просто не сравнить.  
Дин стоял позади всех и улыбался так, что было понятно: это его затея.

* * *

 

В Штаты они прилетели в начале сентября. Майями встретил их придирчивыми таможенниками, штормовым ветром и удушающей жарой. Половина труппы сутки лежала пластом из-за давления, и Ричард с радостью присоединился бы к ним, но Йен собрал пресс-конференцию. Сидя за длинным столом между ним и Эйданом, Ричард маленькими глотками пил охлажденную минеральную воду и благодарил раскаленное солнце за возможность не снимать темные очки.

Вопросы были стандартные, Йен умело перетягивал инициативу на себя, прерывая на полуслове даже бурные излияния Эйдана, и Ричард уже почти был готов поставить галочку «выполнено» в мысленном списке обязательных пунктов на сегодняшний день, когда ярко накрашенная репортерша, одетая в цветастые брюки и вызывающе затянутый под грудью — такой же «натуральной» как и ее губы — топ, спросила, безбожно коверкая его фамилию: «мистер Арметаж, вы знаете о таком явлении как «фанфикшен», и что среди поклонников вашего шоу особенно популярен слэш?»  
Вежливо улыбавшийся Ричард завис еще на первом непонятном слове, но Эйдан радостно подался вперед.

— О! А вы знаете, я читал! Мой любимый пейр…  
Просидевший всю конференцию молча Дин подался вперед, закрывая его микрофон рукой, и, глядя на репортершу с нечитаемым выражением лица, твердо сказал в свой:  
— Следующий вопрос.  
Ричард сделал себе мысленную заметку погуглить, но по здравому размышлению от нее отказался: реакция Дина на Эйдана порой говорила о многом.

* * *

 

В Новом Орлеане им неправильно смонтировали левый подъемник. К счастью, один из рабочих заметил это за несколько часов до начала шоу, и Ричард отложил начало на девяносто минут, наотрез отказавшись выпускать своих танцоров на сцену без повторной полной проверки оборудования.

В Фениксе несколько фанатов пробрались в отель и устроили настоящую засаду в холле. Это оказалось довольно неприятным приключением, даже несмотря на подоспевших секьюрити отеля, однако Дин со своим мягким акцентом и солнечным обаянием принял основной удар на себя, согласившись подписать все фото — все еще те самые, миланские — и сфотографироваться с каждым желающим. Йен молча вписал в райдер дополнительную охрану.

В аэропорту Сан-Франциско служащие умудрились потерять два огромных ящика с музыкальным оборудованием. Ричард скандалил с авиакомпанией, Йен – со страховщиками, но, в любом случае, необходимое пришлось в срочном порядке докупать прямо на месте. Когда, более-менее разрешив вопрос, осунувшийся от усталости и джет-лага Ричард появился на тренировке, Дин молча пододвинул ему свой нетронутый стаканчик с кофе и отобрал зеленый чай с молоком у Эйдана, чего последний даже не заметил, слишком занятый симпатичной статной блондинкой, которая курировала перемещение ведущих солистов из отеля в концертный зал и обратно.

После Сиэтла они повернули на запад: Индианаполис, Нэшвиль, Вашингтон, – едва успевая переводить стрелки обратно с тихоокеанского на восточное время, – и, наконец, в начале ноября аэропорт JFK встретил их легким хрустким воздухом наступающей зимы. Нью-Йорк был финальной точкой полугодового марафона – после него труппа возвращалась в Лондон, чтобы начать новый сезон уже в следующем году.

* * *

 

Утро дня, на который было назначено их последнее выступление, выдалось настолько ясным и солнечным, что Ричард, вопреки обыкновению, поднялся позавтракать на крытую террасу одного из ресторанов отеля. С Пятой авеню открывался великолепный вид на Центральный парк и просыпающийся Манхеттен, посетителей практически не было, так что Ричард позволил себе снять темные очки, чтобы сполна насладиться видом из окна и вкусным завтраком. Он как раз приканчивал теплый картофельный салат с грибами и ростбифом и собирался переходить к омлету из белков с чечевицей, киноа, диким рисом и ризотто, когда на его столик упала тень:  
— Можно?

Дин выглядел немного взъерошенным со сна, золотые волосы были растрепаны. На нём были брюки из мягкой темной ткани, поверх мятой футболки накинут вязаный бежевый кардиган с деревянными пуговицами.  
— Я завтракаю тут каждый день, — пояснил он, устраиваясь на стуле напротив и смущенно улыбаясь, когда Ричард вежливо кивнул, — вид потрясающий.  
— О, — Ричард снова обвел взглядом начавшую рыжеть здесь и там зелень Центрального парка, насыщенные красные стены домов на шестьдесят седьмой, восьмой и девятой и сине-стальные иглы небоскребов на фоне ясно улыбающегося яркого осеннего неба, — да, вид просто замечательный.

Официант, не дожидаясь заказа, принес Дину завтрак: яичница с беконом, тосты, руккола с помидорами и козьим сыром, блинчики с медом и стеклянный чайник, исходящий будоражащим ароматом какой-то незнакомой Ричарду травы. Они ели в молчании, которое даже Ричард счел бы уютным. Далеко внизу шумел просыпающийся город, у них за спинами понемногу начинал оживать отель, но здесь, на сорок пятом этаже, небольшое отделанное деревом помещение ресторана с приглушенным по утренней поре светом по-прежнему оставалось тихим и умиротворенным.

Подцепив верхний блинчик вилкой, Дин пододвинул тарелку ближе к Ричарду.  
— Угощайтесь, они на белках и ржаной муке. Клянусь, в них калорий меньше, чем было в вашем салате.  
Он улыбнулся — тепло, солнечно, загораясь искрами весь, от уголков глаз до несбритой еще рыжей щетины на упрямом подбородке. Ричард вздохнул и аккуратно положил вилку.  
— Ты можешь перестать это делать.

— М? — в серо-голубых глазах вспыхнуло недоумение, пшеничные брови сошлись над переносицей. Ричард и не знал, что он настолько хороший актер.  
— Даже если вычесть расходы, сумма прибыли исчисляется цифрой с шестью нолями. В январе с тобой продлят контракт на три, а может быть, и сразу на пять лет. Тебе больше не обязательно это делать.  
— Что делать? — медленно спросил Дин, опуская вилку, и Ричард мысленно скрипнул зубами.  
— Приносить кофе, укрывать меня вторыми одеялами в самолетах, защищать от фанатов…  
— Но...

— Я не первый год живу. Я крутился в этом бизнесе, когда ты еще не родился. Я проходил это все и не раз. Ты можешь перестать, со мной это не сработает. Ты не получишь от этого ничего сверх того, что причитается тебе по контракту.  
Дин смял салфетку в руках.  
— То есть, вы думаете, что меня только это интересует: контракт, ведущая партия, сумма с нолями? — уточнил он звенящим от плохо скрываемых эмоций голосом.

«Учись проигрывать, мальчик», — подумал Ричард про себя, а вслух сказал: — Давай, скажи мне, что нет, — и холодно усмехнулся, откидываясь на стуле.  
Дин втянул воздух, поднялся — ножки стула неприлично громко проскрежетали по полу, постоял несколько секунд, буравя Ричарда нечитаемым взглядом, — и вылетел из помещения, словно маленький золотистый ураган. Ричард поднес к губам чашку с остывающим чаем. К блинчикам он так и не притронулся.

* * *

 

Мэдисон-Сквер-Гарден был адской площадкой для выступающих. Одну из секций наглухо закрывали и перегораживали, сцену приходилось возводить в чистом поле с нуля. Недостатки акустики компенсировались техникой, допустимый вес оборудования просчитывался, исходя из каких-то немыслимых стандартов, и Ричард даже не пытался вникнуть во все бумаги, которые принес ему на подпись Йен, чтобы им разрешили использовать фейерверки в финале. И, тем не менее, они были здесь, и его ирландская чечетка сотрясала эти стены так же, как стены любой другой площадки, где им довелось побывать за эти полгода. А вот публика орала так, как, пожалуй, нигде больше. Это была даже не эйфория. Ричард курил травку пару раз по молодости, так вот, больше всего это было похоже на один долгий приход, при котором сохраняется вся физическая и умственная активность. Адреналин — и его, и его танцоров — бил в зрительный зал, а обратно шла слепая, глухая, сметающая все на своем пути стена обожания.

Он так и не понял, обо что споткнулся, уходя со сцены после предпоследнего танца. Может, ступенька, может, провод, а может, неровности покрытия: сотни самых разных «может быть» с одинаковым итогом. Щиколотку дернуло, словно все сухожилия и мышцы скрутились в один тугой узел справа и сзади, а потом она загорелась огнем вся: от кончиков пальцев до середины голени. Шипя сквозь зубы, Ричард опустился на пол, не закончив шага. Сквозь толпу сгрудившихся вокруг него танцоров с трудом протолкнулись массажист и врач. Он знал, что увидит, еще до того, как с него аккуратно сняли туфлю и закатали штанину: он не первый раз тянул связки, и каждый раз мышцы голеностопа совершенно одинаково ходили ходуном под кожей.

— Мистер Армитидж, я рекомендую немедленную…  
— Коли и бинтуй, — скомандовал Ричард, обрывая врача на полуслове.  
— Мистер Армитидж…  
— Я знаю, Джим. Ответственность беру на себя, — он поднял голову. На сцене уже звенели скрипки, предвещая вступление к финалу. У него было около трех минут, не больше. — Марш на сцену! — рявкнул он на танцоров. Девушки, которым надо было еще переодеться, опомнились первыми, за ними потянулись, взволнованно перешептываясь, парни. Только Дин в сияющем изумрудом и золотом костюме остался стоять как приклеенный.

— Мистер Армитидж, вы же себе навредите… — проговорил он, глядя на Ричарда каким-то безумным, отчаянным взглядом, — мы с Эйданом знаем вашу партию. Пожалуйста, просто позвольте нам…  
— Идите. На. Сцену, — чеканя каждое слово, проговорил Ричард, чувствуя, как сквозь острие иглы горящие мышцы заливает холод лекарства, и, не тратя времени на споры, повернулся к массажисту: — Бинтуй. Туже. Еще туже. Еще.  
Ходить он смог бы почти безболезненно, но каждый прыжок, каждый удар каблука — пятнадцать в секунду, в этом ему равных не было — будил приглушенную лекарствами и спеленатую бинтами боль. Сцена гудела под ногами, отзывалась слаженными ударами почти сотен человек позади него, и он просто обязан был это сделать. Дотанцевать партию. Переждать восторженный ор зала, стоя возле сияющей Анжелины с ее скрипкой, а потом «завести» ее, а с ней и весь кордебалет на повтор финальной чечетки. И так — три раза. К третьему он понял, что, если хотя бы просто перенесет вес на пострадавшую ногу еще раз, то просто упадет.

Анжелина улыбалась залу и камерам, транслировавшим все на большой экран, и смотрела на него расширенными глазами, на дне которых плескалась паника. «Спокойно, девочка», — отстраненно подумал Ричард. А потом грянуло вступление, стукнули каблуки его кордебалета — и по сцене, четко и слаженно воспроизводя все его движения, пронесся вихрь изумрудного и золотого.

Овации гремели, под ноги с мягким шорохом шлепались букеты и мягкие игрушки. По периметру сцены слаженно вспыхнули фейерверки, на доли секунды ослепляя камеры, и Ричард скорее ощутил, чем увидел, рядом затянутое золотым и зеленым плечо, услышал тихое: «Ну всё, пошли!», а потом цвета сорвались с предназначенных им мест, завертелись вокруг судорожной круговертью – и наступила темнота.

* * *

 

Будильник пищал громко, размеренно и надсадно. Ричард потянулся было нашарить телефон, но левая рука откликнулась глухой тянущей болью в сгибе локтя, а правую словно прижало чем-то теплым и мягким, и ему надо было вставать, у них же самолет… или интервью, или… Ричард с трудом разлепил глаза, зажмурился от сияющей белизны, проморгался и повернул голову.

Размеренный писк исходил от мониторов, в сгиб левой руки была воткнута — ауч! — игла капельницы, а правую бережно держал в своих ладонях Дин, застывший в явно неудобной позе: его голова покоилась у колен Ричарда, пшеничные пряди, уложенные для сцены, разметались по лицу, скрывая почти идеальный греческий профиль, плечи, обтянутые знакомым бежевым кардиганом, ссутулились. Похоже, Дин спал рядом с его кроватью, с его явно больничной кроватью.  
— Какого..?  
— Ммм? О, слава Богу! Ну, вот зачем было!? Порвал же себе ногу в хлам! Я так испугался, — вскинувший голову Дин выпалил это все, кажется, на одном дыхании и замер, испуганно дыша и не решаясь ни сжать, ни отпустить его руку. Под кардиганом переливалось блестками и узорами его изумрудно-золотое одеяние.

— Сколько? — проскрипел Ричард, подозрительно прищурившись.  
— Два часа в операционной и, — Дин скосил глаза куда-то в складки покрывала у ног Ричарда, — шесть после нее.  
Восемь часов. Должно быть, было уже утро, но раз на Дине все еще был его сценический костюм…  
— Ты что, сидел здесь всю ночь?  
Взгляд Дина метнулся в сторону, пальцы вокруг ладони Ричарда дрогнули…

— Святая Мария и Иосиф, да скажи ты ему уже! — раздалось от двери, и они оба синхронно повернулись в ту сторону. Эйдан стоял, привалившись к косяку. На нем были черные очки, узкие джинсы, растянутая черная футболка с надписью «люблю Нью-Йорк» и джинсовая куртка.  
— Сгинь, — простонал Дин голосом, полным безнадежного смирения. Эйдан, сдвинув на затылок очки, послал ему одну из своих фирменных ухмылок.  
— Он влюблен в вас уже пять лет, — Дин, глухо застонав, повалился лицом в покрывало, но Эйдан не обратил на это никакого внимания, — из-за вас перебрался в Лондон из Окленда. На прослушивания в ваш прошлый коллектив ходил.

— Я не имел права набирать там танцоров, по… — механически откликнулся Ричард.  
— Ага, — перебил Эйдан, — потому что они там все были козлы. Это мы уже после скандала поняли. — Дин, не поднимая головы, издал глухой звук. — А после того, как мистер Маккелен нас к вам сосватал, он только вами и живет. Весь мозг мне уже вынес, — он поглядел на часы. — А теперь мне нужен кофе, потому что я не могу в такой час без него функциооо… — остальное потонуло в богатырском зевке, и Эйдан с видом «я все сказал, разбирайтесь теперь сами» исчез в коридоре. Дверь мягко хлопнула, закрываясь.

— Дин…  
— Не слушайте его, пожалуйста, мистер Армитидж, он идиот, вы же знае…  
Ричард крепко сжал его руку своей:  
— Эй, я тут пытаюсь извиниться.  
Дин поднял голову. Щеки его пылали, на правом виске размазался золотой и зеленый грим.  
— Я вел себя как дурак, но я не мог и подумать, чтобы ты…  
— Вам не в чем себя винить, мистер Армитидж…  
— Ричард, — мягко сказал Ричард, высвобождая руку, чтобы накрыть ею щеку Дина и зарыться в его волосы.  
— Ричард, — выдохнул Дин. Он льнул к руке Ричарда губами, тянулся к нему всем телом, словно зверек, изголодавшийся по ласке, словно поворачивающийся вслед за солнцем полевой цветок, и в голове у Ричарда всплыл давний разговор с Йеном, когда они только-только начали прорабатывать концепцию шоу. «Герой побеждает Темного Лорда и забирает сердце Ирландии себе». «Дух Ирландии» — поправил Ричард, и Йен, усмехнувшись, покорно согласился: «Дух».

— Авв, это так мило! Скажи, что ты им со мной потом поделишься, — раздалось от двери. Улыбка Эйдана превращала его лицо в сплошные зубы, щелочки глаз и скулы. Дин закрыл глаза, Ричард чувствовал, как дрожат под ладонью его ресницы.  
— Ты еще не весь кордебалет перетрахал, — напомнил Ричард, чувствуя, как холод в его голосе трескается и дрожит под напором распирающего изнутри веселья.  
— Весь! — возмутился Эйдан, — некоторых – даже по два раза!  
— Сгинь, просто сгинь! — простонал Дин.  
— А то добавлю четыре часа к тренировкам, — пообещал Ричард, и ирландец стремительно ретировался.

— Он идио…  
— Тш-ш-ш, — мягко сказал Ричард. Его палец скользил по виску и скуле, размазывая золотые и зеленые тени, — т-ш-ш-ш. — И добавил, просто потому что мог: — Дин.  
— Дино, — откликнулся тот, жмурясь, как кот, и распахивая ему навстречу глаза с затопившей зрачок радужкой, — свои зовут меня Дино.  
— Все хотел спросить, откуда это прозвище? — Ричард подумал, что был бы не прочь привыкнуть к ощущению мягкой кожи у себя под рукой.  
— Ну, — Дин… Дино лукаво улыбнулся, — есть один мультик про динозаврика…  
Тихо сигналил монитор, и было слышно, как за дверью Эйдан лихо клеит какую-то медсестричку.


End file.
